


beverage blitz

by motleybear



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motleybear/pseuds/motleybear
Summary: a collection of the office (us) x reader oneshots... but each chapter is themed after a drink
Relationships: Angela Martin/Reader, Dwight Schrute/Reader, Jim Halpert/Reader, Kelly Kapoor/Reader, Michael Scott/Reader, Pam Beesly/Reader, Ryan Howard/Reader, Toby Flenderson/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. black tea

Pam was a coffee person. If you could have taken anything away from your time dating her, it was that much.  
That week, however, Beesly was straying from the norm. Sure, the receptionist favored the odd Earl Gray in favor of the 'Finer Things Club', but that was once a month at most.  
You and Pam were like minded people; you expressed interest in each others hobbies, tolerated each other's taste in music, and shared the guilty pleasure that was Reese Witherspoon's Legally Blonde. In your time sharing an apartment, your preference in hot beverages hadn't come up.  
Regardless, seeing your Beesly fussing with a tea bag(instead of nursing her usual caffeine of choice) was jarring.  
You were yanked from your internal monologue at Pam hissing through clenched teeth, now sucking on a scalded thumb. Her tea had sloshed over the rim of her mug(her Snoopy mug, of course), a puddle now pooling under its base.  
Before she could access the situation herself, you were there with a wad of paper towels and a concerned smile; "You okay?"  
The corner of her mouth turned upwards but her gaze was fixed on the floor as she spoke, almost bashful, "Oh, that- I was making tea."  
"I figured that much, but why black tea? I never pegged you for a..." you paused, tilting your head to read the box she had opened, "... 'Morning Thunder' kind of girl."  
"Who's to say I'm not?" She jeered, quirking an eyebrow in your direction. "I'm a first-timer."  
"Have it your way," you laughed, leaning back on the counter to watch her escapades.  
You fall into a comfortable silence while watching her tea steep. You would no doubt encounter chaos the second you left it's door, but for now, the break room and your universe was peaceful. She looked peaceful.  
Pam placed a kiss on your cheek while your eyes were trained on her mug. You blinked in surprise, and turned to meet her gaze.  
Beesly had that look again. After years of admiring it, you had yet to describe it justly: a soft smile and expression filled with the sort of thoughtfulness you still couldn't put your finger on.  
You bit back a grin and kissed her back.


	2. midori sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which y/n receives a drunken, seudo-confession from a certain corporate 'wonder kid' :)) (non-binary!reader x ryan howard)

MEMORANDUM OF TELEPHONE CONVERSATION  
SUBJECT: New York, Coffee, unresolved feelings  
PARTICIPANTS: Ryan Bailey Howard, Y/N L/N  
Notetakers: @the-motley-bear  
DATE, TIME, AND PLACE: December 13th, 2:54AM - 4:32AM, L/N Residence, Baccarat Hotel  
——————————————————————————  
+L/N answers the phone at 2:54AM  
1 Y/N L/N: "Hello?"  
2 Ryan Howard: "Y/N? I called you already but you didn't pick up."  
+L/N laughs——>  
3 Y/N L/N: "Hold on, is this Ryan?"  
4 Ryan Howard: "Who else?"  
5 Y/N L/N: "Where are you calling from? I didn't answer because I didn't really recognize the number."  
6 Ryan Howard: "Some NY hotel..."  
+Howard yawns——>  
7 Ryan Howard: "Troy recommended it."  
8 Y/N L/N: "Why stay at a hotel? Aren't you always bragging about your new place?"  
9 Ryan Howard: "It's not the Zuckerburg mind palace I was hoping for."  
10 Ryan Howard: "It's also too quiet sometimes."  
+L/N tries not to laugh——>  
11 Y/N L/N: "Are you drunk?"  
12 Ryan Howard: "Troy kept racking up our tab but the drinks were too sweet- the sort of Midori-shit that Kell' would always get."  
13 Y/N L/N: "... and this is coming from the guy who's coffee order is always a 'Flat White?' I'm almost ninety percent sure you're paying upwards of six bucks for espresso and milk-"  
+Howard interrupts——>  
14 Ryan Howard: "See, you've just proven yourself too callow for sophisticated café."  
+L/N chuckles before pausing——>  
15 Y/N L/N: "Are you doing okay? I mean, Micheal moons over the club hopping all the time, but we haven't seen you since the PowerPoint fiasco. You kinda fell off the face of the earth."  
16 Ryan Howard: "It's New York, Y/N."  
17 Y/N L/N: "That's not what I asked."  
18 Ryan Howard: "I'm a strung-out genius about to peak at twenty six- are you doing okay?"  
+L/N pauses before answering——>  
19 Y/N L/N: "That 'midori-shit' really made you bitchy, huh? Get some sleep."  
+L/N almost hangs up——>  
20 Ryan Howard: "Wait, wait, wait, Y/N, I didn't mean it like that!"  
21 Y/N L/N: "Like what? Like you called home just to prove a point? Like you're above us?"  
+Howard sighs, speaking slowly——>  
22 Ryan Howard: "I never said that. Sure, my colleagues would argue that I'm more professionally experienced and charismatic, but that isn't the point. This job and this city are just... different. And, frankly, they scare the shit out of me."  
23 Y/N L/N: "Then promise you'll stop by more often? I know you hate Scranton, but... 'people' miss you."  
24 Ryan Howard: "Promise. And for the record, I don't hate everything about Scranton."  
+L/N laughs——>  
25 Y/N L/N: "Can you clarify which parts?"  
26 Ryan Howard: "Don't make me say it."  
27 Y/N L/N: "I'll let it slide just this once."  
+Conversation ends at 3:14AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i'm looking forward to cranking out more of your requests!! i messed with some formatting this time around, i hope it wasn't too obnoxious for you- happy (almost) new year!


	3. apple juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: toby and y/n have a casual conversation at kennedy international airport (non-binary!reader x toby flenderson)

The Kennedy International Airport was unusually quiet. Then again, it was a Tuesday in the middle of November.  
You'd only been sitting at the terminal for a few minutes before spotting a familiar figure exiting the Skyway terminal. You ran to greet him, letting your handwritten sign fall to your side.  
"Welcome back, Toby!" You grinned, going in for a hug.  
"Oh, wow! Hi.." Toby awkwardly returned the embrace. "You really didn't have to come, you know."  
"I wanted to come greet my annex buddy... besides, I didn't know how much longer I could handle Kelly alone."  
Toby let out a half-hearted chuckle, seemingly dreading work(and Micheal) already. You quickly changed the subject, helping with his luggage as you did so.  
"Sorry, enough about work- how was your trip?"  
"Good, it was good. I have some neat pictures in my bag- let me buy you a coffee?"  
——————————————————————————  
"You're really good at this, Tobbs- you have to show me what kind of camera you have," you noted, closely examining a printed picture of a small lizard.  
"It's something generic, like a Kodak."  
Toby paused before noticing your interest. "They call that one the 'Jesus Christ' lizard because it looks like it runs on water."  
"Does it have some kind of flippers?" You asked, intrigued.  
"It moves it legs like it's riding a bicycle and uses it's tail as a counterweight. I-I'm including it in my newest Chad Flenderman novel."  
He was worried he had bored you until you looked up from the picture expectantly. Toby couldn't help but smile softly, shocked that you wanted to hear more, "While on a case in South America. Chad encounters a cartel and the lizard becomes a kind of red-herring. He ends up seeking the help of a seductive linguist."  
"Ooh, a love interest! And you know I'm a sucker for true crime stuff like that- you'll let me know if you need a beta reader, right?"  
Toby was too flustered to say anything.  
After a moment of awkward silence, you decided to focus on your coffee. While taking a long sip, you spotted your companion's beverage: it was the tiniest, cutest little juice box.  
"Apple juice. It's Sasha's favorite, so I'm used to drinking it a lot," Flenderson blurted, tensing up.  
"Really? I always pegged you as a grape juice guy," you smiled.  
Toby let out a genuine laugh, shoulders sinking with relief, "I'm just jam-packed with surprises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of fun writing for toby! (i'm aware toby was stuck in the hospital for the majority of his trip, but i chose to ignore it- he deserves a break) thanks for reading!


	4. paloma (dwight x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which y/n and dwight share a steamy exchange in a hotel elevator (except nothing really happens)

in which y/n and dwight share in a steamy elevator exchange (but nothing really happens while they're in there)  
——————————————————————————  
gender neutral!reader  
——————————————————————————  
Your presentation went flawless- one could even argue that flawless was an understatement. Micheal was going to lose his mind once he heard.  
"Good work," the Assistant (to the) Regional Manager mumbled, eyes quickly averting your gaze. Dwight was usually never one to avoid uncomfortable moments of eye contact; you couldn't help but think you had done something wrong.  
The afternoon, one supposed to be filled with merriment and celebration, was sobered by Dwight's lack of attentiveness- not that you wanted him to pay attention in the first place.  
"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" You asked quietly, expecting a reasonable explanation.  
Your superior could only state, "Not here."  
Now you were intrigued. It wasn't until 6:00PM that you got him alone again, now in a hotel elevator.  
"Are you mad that you didn't get to talk more? That whole 'on-time delivery is the soil' deal?"  
"Don't be stupid, it's not that." He licked his lips. "I found your rebuttal to the CEO very engaging. You got really fired up in there."  
"I did."  
"And I found it attractive."  
You were stunned, but not repulsed- strangely. Feeling a little adventurous, you replied, "Oh. You liked that?"  
"Very much so." The tent in his pants was increasingly obvious.  
"You know, I can always show you some pointers- how to be more persuasive, that is. I'm very good at it."  
Dwight's glasses seemed to fog over as he leaned in closer, bluntly stating, "I'm a visual learner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated valentine's day! sorry this was so short, i swear that i don't mean to be a tease!   
> please leave requests in the comments! feedback is my fuel. i'm working on a brian oneshot, but have nothing planned beyond that. let me know what you’re into!


End file.
